goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The High School Whenever Movie
The High School Whenever Movie is a 2003 American, Action-Comedy Animated Film By 20th Century Fox, Regency Enterprises and DreamWorks Pictures, and GoAnimate Studios. It was released in theatres on June 20, 2003. It is the 57th film by Goanimate Studios, and the first one in the High School Whenever cinematic installment. Development of the High School Whenever Movie began in March 2000. The film was directed by Bucky Starr, Co-Directed by, Pylyp Ricardo, and was produced by Alex Borstein. Tie-in promotions were made with several companies to promote the film's release, including Burger King and Circle K, the latter which transformed selected stores into Papa's Famous Market. The film premiered in Los Angeles, which had won the right to hold it through a competition organized by Fox. The film's world premiere was held at Grauman's Chinese Theatre, California on June 16, 2003. It became a critical and commercial success, grossing over $846.7 million worldwide. It tied the same the record and was surpassed with Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs in 2009. The film became the highest-grossing High School Whenever fim, as well as the the third highest-grossing film of 2003, the 39th highest-grossing animated film of all time, and the 44th highest grossing animated film of all time. The film was released in 3D in January 2013. With over 20 million home media sales in 2003, it became the best-selling film of the year in the United States. As of December 2003, The High School Whenever Movie had become the all-time best-selling home video copy in the United States. The associated soundtrack reached the Top 10 at #1 on the Billboard 200. Plot Coming Soon CAST Cast: Main Cast * Marik DeWayne: Nathan Phillips (Young Guy) * Fawn Helton: Kayla Phillips (Julie) * Xander Dawson: Alex Phillips (Joey) * Troy Baker: Edward Phillips (Dave) * Alex Borstein: Maria Phillips (Bridget) * Ryan North: Joe Phillips (Tom) * Northern Hallway: Logan Phillips (David/Zack/Evil Genius) * Cailin DeGarmo: Jessica Phillips (Kimberly) * Rachel Stevens: Amanda Phillips (Princess) * Hailey Snow: Selena Phillips (Princess) * Daniella Baxter: Megan Phillips (Julie) * Trent Clarkson: Percy Phillips (James) * Calum Sparks: Kirtus Phillips: (Russell) * Holly Howard: Candace Phillips: (Princess) Kissing Scenes The High School Whenever Movie/Kissing Scenes * Selena Phillips & Kayla Phillips (Lez) * Linda Underwood & Madison Ruiz (Lez) * Jessica Phillips & Nathan Phillips (Better) * Ricky Panek & Megan Watson (Better) Reception The High School Whenever Movie opened on around 8,000 screens 91 across 9,587 theaters;92 sixteen of them showed the film digitally, made possible by the THX Division of Lucasfilm.93 This was the thirty-second film that GoAnimate Studios had shown one of its films digitally.94 The film earned $15.6 million on its first day and $46.3 million on its opening weekend, topping the box office for the weekend and averaging $18,805 from 9,587 theaters.95 In its second weekend, due to the 4th of July Weekend holiday, the film gained 0.3 percent to $47.5 million and $58.2 million over the three-day weekend, resulting in an overall 30 percent gain.96 Despite this, the film finished in second place behind Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl and had an average of $19,240 from expanding to 8,623 sites.96 In its third weekend, the film retreated 49 percent to $48.2 million for a $9,695 average from expanding to 3,661 theaters.97 The film closed on December 28, 2003, after grossing $846.7 million domestically, along with $516.8 million overseas, for a worldwide total of $886.7 million.3 Produced on a $90 million budget, the film was a huge box office smash and is the third highest-grossing film of 2003 behind Finding Nemo, and The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. 3 The film sold an estimated 49,290,600 tickets in North America.98 It is the thirty-seventh highest-grossing film,70 the third highest-grossing film of 2003,71 the forty-fourth highest-grossing animated film,9 the highest-grossing film in the High School Whenever cinematic universe,72 the fourth highest-grossing film by GoAnimate Studios,73 the sixth highest-grossing film distributed by 20th Century Fox, the highest-grossing film from a animated TV adaption, the highest-grossing teen high school movie, the highest-grossing film by DreamWorks, and the highest-grossing Regency movie. The High School Whenever Movie was met with unexpected universally positive reviews. Review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 98% approval rating with an average rating of 8.9/10 based on 233 reviews. The site's consensus reads "The High School Whenever Movie ''offers visual treats that more than compensate for its somewhat thinly written story, adding up to a satisfying diversion for younger viewers."44 Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 100 out of 100 based on 40 reviews. Home Media The High School Whenever Movie Was released on DVD & VHS December 2, 2003. There was the other versions such as The Ultimate DTS 4-Disc Edition. The movie was released on UMD on December 13, 2005. The Movie was Released as the Biatch Special Edition on DVD on November 14, 2006 with more bonus features. The Blu-Ray was released on January 30, 2007. Marketing the Movie The convenience store chain Papa's Famous Market transformed 14 of its stores in the U.S. and one in Canada into Papa's Famous Market, at the cost of approximately $10 million.6263 Circle K also sold ''High School Whenever-themed merchandise in many of its stores. This included "ButterFinger", "Apple Dr. Peeper", "Froster Flakes" Cereal, and "Strawberry Shortcake Oreos".63 This promotion resulted in a 80% increase in profits for the altered Circle K stores.64 Nathan performed a special animated opening monologue for the June 16, 2003 edition of The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, as part of another promotion. Promotions also occurred around the world. 20th Century Fox erected a "root" in the town of Los Angeles in Canterbury, New Zealand to celebrate being named Los Angeles,6667 while in London a double decker-sized floating inflatable Jake was set up by the Battersea Power Station.68 In Dorset, England, an image of Nathan and Zoey was painted next to the hill figure, the Cerne Abbas Giant. This caused outrage amongst local neopagans who performed "rain magic" to try to get it washed away. McFarlane Toys released a line of action figures based on the film,70 THQ released The High School Whenever Movie, to coincide with the film's movie release, and the plot of the game was based on the film. Cingular released The High School Whenever Movie phone,73 and Microsoft produced a limited edition The High School Whenever Movie ''Xbox. Ben & Jerry's created a ''High School Whenever-themed soda and oreo-flavored ice cream, entitled "What Kind of Ice Cream Flavor is this?". Windows XP and AOL presented their users with the opportunity to download a free animated and static content for use within their conversations from the first 13 Seasons. Burger King produced a line of High School Whenever toy figures that were given away with children's meals, and ran a series of High School Whenever-themed television adverts to promote this. JetBlue Airways held a series of online sweepstakes to win a trip to the film's Los Angeles, California premiere. They also included a channel dedicated to High School Whenever on their planes' in-flight entertainment system. On June 13, 2003 UPick Live showed the first 5 minutes of the Movie and included the various commercials promoting the movie on every channel so called, "High School Whenever Movie Domination Day". A game between the Los Angeles Dodgers and the Houston Astros was held on June 7, 2003 and the game was held at Dodger Stadium. When the game is started, Jake (from the movie), says the starting lineup for each player. Whenever a home run or a good play happened, the Dodger Stadium video screen showed photo clips of the movie. And when Kazuhisa Ishii got his 18th strikeout in the seventh inning, the cast told him that they were easily impressed. Movie Promotion About Grossing Out Kissing Scenes Television Broadcast The program aired on HBO and Cinemax from 2004 to 2005. The Film made its network premiere on December 17, 2005 on the FOX Network. It aired on FX on January 22, 2006 in the United States. ABC Family aired it on November 29, 2008. It also premiered on Disney Channel on April 25, 2008. Following Disney Channel's Wendy Wu Homecoming Warrior, it aired on TBS on November 29, 2009. Following Disney's Camp Rock, it aired there on Disney XD on November 16, 2012. Cartoon Network aired this film on Saturday January 23, 2010 as part of the Flicks block. Discovery Family also aired it on November 20, 2016. NBC aired this movie on Thanksgiving night of 2011. TNT also aired this film on December 18, 2010. Nickelodeon premiered this movie on November 14, 2013. Following Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, FXX aired this movie on November 29, 2014.